Dark Destiny
by BladedBlossom
Summary: [Spoilers for Eternal Kiss of Darkness.] Mencheres "proposes" in a way only a born royal can. Kira replies in the way her vampiric nature dictates.


A/N: I've never written fanfiction for a paranormal romance before, but Mencheres and Kira just grabbed me and the idea of her braiding his hair just wouldn't leave me alone. I had a different plan originally for where this story was going, but it somehow didn't feel right. I think the way the story turned out is better than my original notion, anyway.

This is pure fluff. Cue the "Awwww" soundtrack.

* * *

Kira sat on the soft leather couch in the parlor of the home she shared with Mencheres. The former pharaoh was on the carpeted floor at her feet, stroking the head of one of his mastiffs lying beside him. Kira was brushing and caressing Mencheres' long black hair, burying her hands in it and massaging his scalp. Mencheres sighed contentedly and Kira smiled at the brush of peace and comfort she felt through her sire bond with him.

"You're happy," Kira stated in a satisfied tone.

"Very much so," Mencheres replied solemnly.

Kira began gathering sections of Mencheres' hair to weave into a silky braid. "Do you know what would make me happy? Happier?"

"What?"

"Braiding your hair."

Mencheres twisted around to look over his shoulder at her. "That could be...embarrassing."

"You could always undo it before you leave the house."

"Very true. So be it."

Kira grinned. "Your hair practically begged to be braided. It's one of the many things I love about you. Not the most important thing, but it sure doesn't hurt."

Mencheres' lips twitched in a smile that was gone almost too quickly to absorb. "Well, I had the wrong priorities before. You are easy on the eyes, and the nose, and the tongue." He winked at Kira, whose eyes began to glow green as the tips of her fangs emerged. "But I knew you were special when you stepped in to save my life with no expectation of anything in return. You simply tried to do what was right. And I will always be grateful." Mencheres took one of Kira's hands away from his hair to kiss it formally and then lick its palm in a slow stroke.

The green in Kira's eyes brightened and she began caressing Mencheres' neck and massaging his shoulders, letting go of his hair and sliding her hands down his upper arms. "We saved each other," she murmured hoarsely, "and I pray that I will never be without you."

Mencheres turned to face Kira, kneeling on the floor and taking her hands in his. "My adored darkness," he crooned roughly. "The gods have blessed me beyond anything I thought I deserved. I never imagined you were waiting just around the corner. My visions of the future were never lost to me. I was seeing you all along. I need you always beside me. We needn't marry immediately, but I hope you will agree to it when you are ready."

Kira's eyes widened, filling with joy. But then they narrowed, looking suspicious. "Are you asking or telling me we are going to get married?"

"Kira, remember what I said? I do people's thinking for them."

"Mencheres, you remember that annoys me."

"Of course." Mencheres offered a quirk of one corner of his mouth. "But I am wagering it is not sufficient annoyance to cause you to disagree with my proposal."

Kira laughed and tugged on Mencheres' hands, trying to get him onto the couch next to her. Mencheres obliged, sitting down beside her as she slid onto his lap. She leaned back against him and nuzzled his neck. Then she took it into her mouth, laved it with her tongue until he relaxed completely against the couch, and sank her fangs into it. Kira loved the connection she felt to Mencheres when she drank from him. She knew he willed his blood into her, that it was a gift every time he allowed her to do this. She knew that being a vampire took this and other acts of physical intimacy to a whole new level. And because she was a vampire, she derived a primal sense of triumph from this act. After a few swallows, she released his neck and lapped up every last drop.

Mencheres' arms tightened around her and he growled deep in his throat. Kira shuddered in anticipation, her scent becoming richer with her lust. Silently and fluidly, Mencheres rose to his feet, kissing her neck, her cheek, her jaw. His power moved over her breasts, massaged her stomach, teased between her legs, zapped her ribs and her back with tingly electricity that had her ready and willing.

Mencheres flew them to their soundproofed bedroom and telekinetically closed and locked their door while expertly maneuvering them to lie across their bed so that he wouldn't need to let go of her. His arms relaxed around her, his power still sending gentle tingles over her body. Mencheres moved an arm to support Kira's neck while the other lay draped over her waist as he finally slid his fangs into her and savored her. Mencheres admired Kira's resilience, courage, honor, and loyalty. He marveled that she allowed him to bite her, even when she hadn't known him well and did not know what to expect. She trusted him and gave him the benefit of the doubt, something no one else really gave him, including his beloved children. She was his shelter, his anchor, and his staunch defender, and he thanked the gods for giving him another chance. He saw clearly again because of her and could not believe his incredible fortune to have a strong line, a good co-ruler, and loyal children whom he loved and who loved him in return. And soon, he would be a husband to the most precious lady in the world.

Mencheres released Kira and maneuvered to look into her light green eyes, a warm smile curving his lips. "Thank you."

Kira kissed Mencheres long and deep. Yet another advantage of vampirism, she mused. No need to come up for air. But a thought struck her and she lifted her head to speak. "There's no need. It's the right thing to do."


End file.
